Luigi's Huge Adventure
by HyperSonic200
Summary: Mario and Peach goes on a vacation to Isle Defino again, leaving Luigi and Daisy alone at Mushroom Kingdom. Will they both be able to handle everything while Mario and Peach are gone? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1: What was I thinking?

**Chapter One-What was I thinking?**

**Mario & Luigi's house 9:20A.M.**

**Mario and Peach took a vacation to Isle Defino again and left me alone. I heard before they left that Peach asked Daisy to keep and eye on her castle while she was gone. Daisy was glad to do the favor so that means I'm left alone with her. As of now, Mario and Peach left a week ago and won't be back for about 2 months. Daisy and I didn't really talk much, besides, we really don't each other and she probably dosen't like. Just to be honest, I have a crush on her but I don't I should tell her that. I was about sit down in my chair on this boring day and watch somethings on t.v until my cellphone is ringing**

**Luigi: Hello?**

**Mario: Hey Luigi, how's it going?**

**Luigi: Not so good.**

**Mario: Huh, why not?**

**Luigi: Because, I'm bored and have nobody to talk to.**

**Mario: Then why don't you talk to Daisy?**

**Luigi: Cuz, I don't think she likes me.**

**Mario: Luigi, you'll need to stop being a loner. Look, try to talk with her today.**

**Luigi: Mario, I don't think I can...or should.**

**Mario: Luigi, just try! I don't want you to be like this for the rest of your life. Please promise you'll talk to her later on today.**

**Luigi: Ok, I'm promise!**

**Mario: Thanks bye!**

**Oh man, what was I thinking promising that? There's no use of lying now, since Mario will probably ask Daisy when he comes back if I talk and her and she say "no". I guess I have no choice but to go there.**


	2. Chapter 2: Move Aside Waluigi!

**Sorry for the Wait, now on with Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charcters in this Story! All belong to Nintendo!**

**Chapter 2-Move Aside Wuluigi**

**Mushroom Way 3:40P.M.**

**I was follwing the path to Peach's Castle. Normally, I would the warp pipe to her castle but apparently the pipes were out of order. Anyway, there was something wrong with that bush up ahead. I walked closer to it but all of sudden, Waluigi comes out.**

**Luigi: Waluigi, what a surprise! (sigh)..What do you want?**

**Waluigi: The only thing I want is revenge! **

**Luigi: What did I do to make you want revenge?**

**Waluigi: WHAT!? You don't remember? You beat me that tennis tournament last month? I could never get a score on you, making that my worst defeat ever. And now that I've finally found you, I'm going to kill you!**

**Luigi: Oh yeah, the match in the finals was one of my greatest victories ever. Anyway, can we just settle this later, because there's something more important I have to do.**

**Waluigi: Well, if you can get pass me, then you may do whatever you have to do.**

**Luigi: Fine!**

**I know this was not going to take a long time since I know Waluigi's weakness. Right now, he running towards me. I've moved out of the way and kicked him on the back of his head. This gets him all time.**

**Waluigi: Owww...how did you know that was my weak spot?**

**Luigi: Because all the times that you made Wario so mad that he punch you so hard at your head made it seem like a weak attack at the same spot would finish you, which it did.**

**Waluigi: Just forget it! I'm out of here and you haven't seen the last of me!**

**Finally, he's gone! I better move fast, I don't want to waste anymore time. Before I even start to continue, my cellphone starts ringing again.**

**Luigi: Hello?**

**Mario: Luigi, did you talk to Daisy yet?**

**Luigi: No.**

**Mario: Did you even leave the house?**

**Luigi: Yes**

**Mario: Well, you should be at Peach's Castle right now. Did something happen to you?**

**Luigi: Yeah, Waluigi wanted revenge on me, but failed.**

**Mario: Well that explains everything.**

**Luigi: Listen Mario, after this conversation, please do not call me for the rest of the night, okay?**

**Mario: Okay, well I have nothing else to tell you so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Luigi.**

**Luigi: Later!**

**I'm sure glad he's done calling. Well, it was worth it because all that talking and walking just lead me up to Peach's Castle. I just hope I know what I'm doing from here on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Daisy and I

**Chapter 3-Daisy and I**

**Peach's Castle 5:00P.M.**

**Here it is, Peach's Castle! I walked up there and knocked on the door. Hello, anybody there? Hmph, no answer! What, the door's open, that's werid. Anyway, I got inside and felt like nobody hasn't been here for weeks. Oh yeah I forgot, Peach is not here, which is a good thing, so that means I can throw a party in here or something like that. I'll do that some other time but I wonder where Daisy is?**

**Without wasting time, I ran upstairs and went into Peach's room. The room was so nice and clean, and bed looks so comfortable. I am getting sleepy anyway, I'll just..take..a...nap..and..(snoring)**

**(three hours later)**

**I'm starting to wake up, I'm opened my eyes and someone was on my body, but who? I rubbed my eyes to see clearly and the person who was on top of me was Daisy.**

**Luigi: Wha?**

**Daisy: Oh, sorry.**

**Luigi: It's all right. (yawn) How long was I asleep?**

**Daisy: That depends, when did you come in here?**

**Luigi: Somewhere around 5:00P.M.**

**Dasiy: Then you been alseep for about three hours.**

**Luigi: (Damn, I slept too long! Ok, don't worry Luigi, you still got time. Just try to spend some time Daisy for a while.) Hey Daisy, do you want to go do somethings?**

**Daisy: Like what?**

**Luigi: I don't know, we could just go to Peach's Balcony and talk there for a while.**

**Daisy: Okay then, let's go there.**

**After getting to Peach's Balcony, which it was at third floor, I opened the glass door and let Daisy go through first. Since it was somewhere after eight-o-clock, the sky was dark and which is fine by me. Now, I'm not upset for sleeping too long. I guess trying to tell Daisy that I like her so much best to do it at night. I'm just hoping she likes me back, so here goes nothing.**

**Daisy: Everything looks great outisde at night, huh?**

**Luigi: Wha...oh yeah it does! Oh Daisy, there's...something..I wanted to tell you something.**

**Daisy: What is it?**

**Luigi: Well, it likes this! Daisy, I uh..uh...uh...**

**Daisy: You what?**

**Luigi: I uh.**

**Daisy: Luigi, you can tell me what you were about say later, because there's something I want you to see with me.**

**Luigi: What is it?**

**Daisy: You'll find out once you get there!**

**Daisy just grabbed my hand and started to ran to place where I needed to see something. I still need to tell that not only that I liked her, I actually love her. For the first time in my life, I actually fell in love with someone. The only problem is that does she loves me back? Well, once we get to that place to see something, I tell her no matter what!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, I hope guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a bunch of school work to do the whole time. One more thing, the place where Daisy is going to take Luigi at to see something, can you guess to see what it is? Say what it is while posting a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Confession

**Yeah, it's been a while since I updated this, mainly because I been busy with school and other things. Well in this chapter, there's some Mario and Peach invovled but still more with Luigi and Daisy.**

**Chapter 4: Love Confession**

**It seem like forever to get to that place Daisy said a few minutes ago. What could it be? Can it be somewhere that could scare me to death? Can it be some part of Mushroom Kingdom that I haven't been to before? A place that only Daisy knows and Peach dosen't know about? Well, it seems like we were there, and my god, this place is wonderful! I can't really describe it well, but all I can say is that this is a perfect spot to confess my love to Daisy. Well, here goes nothing!**

**Luigi: Wow, this place is nice!**

**Daisy: I know! I go here about everynight since I been in Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Luigi: Hmmm...hey Daisy, I need to tell you something.**

**Daisy: Well, what is it?**

**Damn it ,I think it's too early to say it now. Before I continued on, I wonder what Peach and Mario are doing.**

**To Mario and Peach**

**Mario and Peach just checked in a hotel. They're inside their room and having a conservation but what's it about? Let's go ahead and find out!**

**Mario: I wonder how Luigi's doing over there?**

**Peach: Since you just mention it, I'm started to wonder how Luigi's doing over there as well.**

**Mario: That's a surprise!**

**Peach: How Come?!**

**Mario: Well, I noticed that everytime that if it's just me, you, and Luigi spending time together, you only have your attention towards me. Cause of that, I think that you don't even know that Luigi even exist. Man, I feel really for my brother.**

**Peach: I didn't even notice that I only had my attentions on you and none at Luigi. I don't he even likes me.**

**Mario: I'm sure Luigi does likes you, well, probably not as much as I do. Besides, do you even know that Luigi has a crush on Daisy?**

**Peach: He has a crush on Daisy?! What a conwinadence, Daisy told me that she has a crush on Luigi.**

**Mario: Whoa! Then that means that they have a high chance of being a couple.**

**Peach: I know, but if that's going to happen, then one of them has to confess.**

**Mario: Don't worry about that, I got it all covered!**

**Peach: How?**

**Mario: I called Luigi on his cell phone and he promised that he would go spend some with Daisy.**

**Peach: Well I just hope he kept his promise.**

**Mario: I hope so too! Let's hope for the best!**

**Back to Daisy and Luigi...**

**Daisy: Now what is it? What it that are you trying to tell me?**

**Ah man, I never felt this nervous since hell, I don't even remember. I want to tell her that I love her but, the problem is that I can't even get it out my mouth. My whole body is starting, I'm starting to sweat all over my body, and there's a possiblitly that I can pass out any moment. You know what, I'm going to say it right now before I even do pass out.**

**Luigi (breathing hard): Daisy, I...I...love you!**

**Luigi finally confessed to Daisy, but how will she respond? Find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Reaction

**Sorry for the wait, and thanks to nrhk16 and Mariochick101 for adding this for one of your favorites. Also, Luigi Rules 512 and Mariochick101 for the reviews. We left off when Luigi confess to Daisy and wondering how will she respond. Read this chapter and find out! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: The Reaction**

**It was complete slience right after I told Daisy that I loved her. She was just staring for a few minutes, and I was starting to get nervous again. My body was staring to shake even harder than it was earlier. Daisy could even see my whole body is about to collapse. I guess she knew what to do. She got up, but suddenly my body stop shaking when she touched my shoulders. Now I was wondering what she'll do next. Daisy smiled at me at first, and then she pulled my head closer to hers. Just right after she done that, she kissed me which lasted about a minute. We let each other go and just sat back done on the grass. I can't believe that Daisy had actually kissed me. Of course, I was blushing hard after that, but it was worth it.**

**Luigi: So Daisy, does that mean that you... (I was cut off with an answer I hoping to hear.)**

**Daisy: Yes Luigi, I love you!**

**Yes, she likes me! No, she loves me! I thought that moment will never happen to me. Now I'm just glad that she came over to me and started kissing me again. Once again, we finally let go of each other. For the rest of time, we were sitting down on the grass, and staring at the night sky, while holding our hands together.**

**(one hour later)**

**Daisy and I got up, and we decided to go home. It was nice walk back home! Daisy and I were having another conversation and still holding each others hands.**

**Peach's Castle 12:30A.M.**

**Damn, I didn't even know that it was even passed midnight. It don't matter anyway, I guess, because Daisy and I are going to get some sleep in a minute.**

**Luigi: Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.**

**Daisy: Wait a minute, isn't already tomorrow?**

**Luigi: Oh yeah, my bad. Well, I'll see you later today.**

**Daisy: Okay, see you later. (She came to him and kissed him again.)**

**Luigi: (blushing)...Hey wait a minute, where are you going to sleep?**

**Daisy: Oh, Peach's letting me stay here while she's gone with Mario.**

**Luigi: That's nice of her to do that. (Crap, I was beginning to think she go to me house and sleep with me. Maybe I shouldn't rush in these type of situations. Besides, this is a T rated fanfic, and I can't go that far.) See you later.**

**Daisy: Bye, Luigi!**

**Mario & Luigi's House 12:50A.M.**

**I finally made it inside my house and went straight to bed. Before I went to sleep, I was thinking to myself that earlier was the best night of my life. I'm glad things turn out to be like this. I'm going to sleep now. **

**To Peach & Mario...**

**Mario: So, do you think one of them confess?**

**Peach: Yeah, and it was Daisy that confessed.**

**Mario: I say Luigi confessed.**

**Peach: Wanna bet?**

**Mario: You damn right I wanna bet! I bet you 40 coins that Luigi confess first.**

**Peach: Okay then, the bet is on, but how are going to know?**

**Mario: We'll call Luigi in the Morning and he'll most likely give us the results.**

**Peach: Fine! (Why do I have the feeling that Luigi confess first?)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, It looks like Luigi got his first kiss, and who will win in that bet between Mario & Peach? Find out in the next chapter. Next one's going to be intense!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped!

_**Sorry for the for the wait, but here's chapter six! I decided not to write the whole story bold text. I really don't know why, but I just didn't want to. Another thing, this chapter is longer than all my earlier ones, and I plan on continue writing longer chapters.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped!**

**Mario & Luigi's House 7:00A.M.**

Last night was a night that I can never forget for the rest of my life. Me, actually getting kissed by Daisy, and I thought would never happen. I was able to stop thinking about it for a bit while I was putting hash browns on the pan. I'll let sit there for a minutes until it's ready. I left the kitchen, wnet to the living room, and turn on the television. So far, there's nothing on, so I guess I call Mario and tell him about last night.

**Mario:** Hey Luigi, how'd it go last night?

**Luigi:**All I can say is that it was the best night in my life.

**Mario:**It was, how was it your best night in your life?

**Luigi:** I confess to her and she kissed me a few times in one night.

**Mario:** You got your first kiss?! Luigi, I'm proud of you! I'm glad this happened! (I also won the bet too, but I'll tell Peach to call it off.)

**Luigi:** Me too, Mario! Mario, mind if I talk to Peach for a moment?

**Mario:** Don't mind at all! Are you gonna tell her what you told me?

**Luigi:** Yeah.

**Mario:** Okay, then wait one sec! Peach, Luigi wants to talk to you.

**Peach:** Me?! What for?

**Mario:** You'll find out once he has to tell you.

**Peach:** All right!

(few moments later)

**Peach:** Hello?

**Luigi:** Hi Peach! We haven't talk for a while, haven't we?

**Peach:** No, I guess we haven't. (Oh, there's something I want to tell to him.) Luigi, there's something I want to tell you.

**Luigi:** Huh?! Well, what is it?

**Peach:** I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.

**Luigi:** For what?

**Peach:** For Me and Mario being a couple and everything else.

**Luigi:** Oh, don't worry about it, Peach. I wasn't hurt by you and Mario going out, however, I was feeling left out because of it. Well, it don't matter anyway, because I confess to Daisy last night, and got my first kiss from her.

**Peach:** You and Daisy are together at last? Luigi, I'm glad that happen to you. (Well, I lost the bet since I thought Daisy was going to be the one confessing and Luigi did it, but I'm going to ask Mario to call it off, since this is the best thing ever happen to Luigi.)

**Luigi:** Yeah, me too! All right, I'm gonna go now! I'll talk to you and Mario later. Bye!

**Mario & Peach:** Bye Luigi!

**Mario:** Man, I'm still happy over that. Oh yeah, Peach, I want to tell you something.

**Peach:** What is it?

**Mario:** I want to, if you don't mind, call off the bet.

**Peach:** I don't mind, Mario! I was going to ask you that right after we finished talking to Luigi.

**Mario:** You were?! Phew...thank god for that!

**Peach(with a evil smile on her face):** I know.

**Mario(with a scared look on his face):** Peach, why are you staring at me like that?

**Peach:**** (no reply)**

**Mario:**Peach, answer me!

Then all of a sudden, Peach tackles Mario to the bed, and starting kissing repeatidly. After that, Peach got Mario up and place him in front of the mirror.

**Mario:** Argh...I'm...covered in lipstick.

**Peach:** (laughing)

Let's leave them alone, shall we? Let's get to our main character of the story, and I bet you know who that is.

That was good breakfast I made, and I guess made Mario and Peach's day start off with my wonderful news. I cleaned up the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and last but not least, my bedroom. After I was done, I was planing to go see Daisy again.

**Mushroom Way 12:30P.M.**

Okay, they better hurry up fixing those warp pipes. They been out of order for too long. As I was getting frustrated over that, I saw something up in the air. Is it a bird? Is it a plane?No, that line is kinda old. Anyway, it looks like the Koopa car with Bowser in it, and it's heading straight to Peach's Castle! I better get there fast!

**Peach Castle 12:40P.M.**

The Koopa car is landing and is Bowser is getting out. I did not want him to see me, so I hid behind a bush. As I was spying on him, I noticed he had someone with him. It looks like a smaller version of Bowser. Oh yeah, I should of known! It's Bowser Jr.! Now, my only question is that what the hell are they doing here? Should they know that Peach went on a vacation with Mario? Wait a miunte if they kidnap Daisy instead, she screwed! I hope that does not happen. Hold on, it seems that those tho are making some type of plan. I wonder what they're saying.

**Bowseer:** Okay, here's what you do! You ring the door bell, and whenever she opens the door, I'll come out and we'll grab her. Think you can do it?

**Bowser Jr.:** Yes sir!

**Bowser:** That's my boy! Now, go for it!

Damn, I had a feeling they were going to do something like this. I gotta get ready to strike!

(door bell rings)

**Daisy:** Hello?

**Bowser Jr.:** What, you're not Princess Peach?

**Daisy:** Of course not! Peach went on a vacation with Mario, and they won't be back for a couple of days.

**Bowser Jr.:** Hmmm...I guess it don't matter anyway! Now dad!

Bowser jumps out from the bush, and both him and his son grabs Daisy. Now, time for me to stop it as I jump out of the bush and stand in front of them.

**Bowser:** Luigi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?

**Luigi:** No, I didn't want to go! Now, let Daisy go!

**Bowser:** Haha, never! If you want to see her again, then come to my castle sometime later, that is if your not scared! Well, I'll be on my way!

**Luigi:** No way, stop your car!

**Bowser Jr.:** Back off!

**Luigi:** What?! Guah!

**Daisy:** No! Luigi!

It seems that Bowser Jr. had knocked me out with a baseball bat. Daisy looked at me as I was unconsious. She probably knew there's nothing I can do if I'm like this. After that, Bowser and his bastard son of his got away to his castle.

(few hours later)

I was able to get on my feet, but my head was sore from the baseball bat that Bowser Jr. hit me with. I gotta call Mario now!

**Mario:** Hello?

**Luigi:** Mario, this is terrible, Bowser and Bowser Jr. just kidnap Daisy.

**Mario:** What?! Damn it Luigi, you can't let them get away with this!

**Luigi:** I know, that's why I'm going to his castle to save Daisy.

**Mario:** Okay then, be careful!

**Luigi:** Don't worry, I will! Ow!

**Mario:** What's wrong?

**Luigi:** Bowser Jr. hit me with a baseball bat which it knocked me out.

**Mario:** I knew that had to hurt! Anyway, go save Daisy, and go kick Bowser's ass!

**Luigi:** All right, later!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Will Luigi be able to save Daisy? Find out on the next chapter! Next one is where the adventure begins!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Arriving at Bowser's Castle?

_**Sorry for the wait, here's Chapter 7. I had a real hard time writing this, but I hope you like this chapter. Please note that this is a long chapter, and I plan on writing longer chapters.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chaper 7: Arriving at Bowser's Caslte too Soon?**

**To Mario and Peach...**

**Mario:** Hey Peach, I just receieve bad news from Luigi.

**Peach:** What is it?

**Mario:** Daisy has just been kidnapped by Bowser!

**Peach:** How could that happen? Did Luigi even try to do something?

**Mario:** He tried but he was knocked unconsious by Bowser's son.

**Peach:** Oh my, I just hope that Luigi will able to save her!

**Mario:** I know he can!

**Peach:** You do?

**Mario:** Sure, if I can save you, and then that means Luigi can save Daisy.

**Peach:** I hope what you just said is right!

**Mario & Luigi's House 1:00P.M.**

I came back to my house to get a bag of ice since my head is still sore. I opened up the freezer, grabbed a hand full of ice, put them in a plastic bag, and put it on top of my head. It wasn't long that all I could think about was Daisy. I hope nothing bad happens to her her. I might as well lie down on my bed to rest for a while.

**Bowser's Castle Unknown Time**

_There I am, Bowser's Castle. I walked inside the castle, and destroyed everything that got in my way. After going through floor after floor, I've finally reach Bowser's Room where Bowser and his son are standing in front of me._

**Bowser:** _So, you finally made you though! I'm surprised that a coward like you would make this far!_

**Luigi:**_ Well, it dosen't matter anyway, because you two are going down!_

_First, I wanted to beat the hell out of Bowser Jr. for hitting with that baseball bat. He tried to hit me with it again, but unfortuantly for him, he missed. All I had to is to pick him and throw his ass to the lava which is located under the room floor. That takes care of him. Now, it's just me and Bowser._

**Bowser:** _What?! How dare you throw my son to the lava!_

**Luigi:** _Well that's what he get for knocking me out with a baseball bat, and now you're going to pay for kidnapping Daisy._

**Bowser:** _(loud roar)_

_Bowser just burst out the flames out his mouth! They're coming after me! I quickly got out of the way, and gone behind him. I grabbed his tail and starting spinning him in circles. I finally throw him to the wall, and he started to fall. Lucky for him, he grabbed the edge of the floor. He was trying to get back up, but I came and stepped on his fingers. Now, he suffered in the pits of lava, just like his son._

_A key came up from the lava! Maybe I can use this for that keyhole (the ones from Super Mario World for the SNES and GBA) that is in front of me! I put the key in the keyhole, and there it goes getting big when you put the key in. I walked through it and found Daisy inside. She looked back at me, and hugged me._

**Luigi:** _Phew I'm glad I found you, and you're all right!_

**Daisy:** _Thanks, Luigi!_

**Luigi:** _Don't mention it!_

_We stared at each other for a minute or two. I know where this is going. I seen couples done this before. Well, just when our lips were about tounched each other..._

Whoa! What a dream! Damn, I'd wish that was for real. I just hope I can repeat that whole dream when I get to Bowser's Castle. Well, I better get going now!

**Mushroom Way 3:03P.M.**

All right, now which way is Bowser's Castle? I remember now, the bridge of the castle is nearby, but I can't remember which way to go. I guess I have to call Mario right now for help. I just tap the numbers and it should ringing in a minute.

**Mario:** Hello?

**Luigi:** Mario, can you tell me where's the bridge of Bowser's Castle?

**Mario:** You know, you could just take the warp pipe to the entrance of Bowser's Castle.

**Luigi:** Well, where is it?

**Mario:** Just go through the Mushroom Forest, and should be there. You do know where the Mushroom Forest is located, right?

**Luigi:** Yes.

**Mario:** Good, you'll do just fine! Go save your girlfriend now! Bye!

Don't worry Mario, I'll save Daisy in no time, since I know which way to go. Without wasting time, I rushed all the way to the Mushroom Forest.

**Mushroom Forest 3:16P.M.**

I remember Mario telling me he's been here before. He was with some boy cloud name Mallow or whatever his name his. There was some guy that shooting arrows at Rose Town, and Mario had to put a stop to it. Of course, he did do it with with that boy cloud and some doll that apparently came to life. How he came to life, that Mario never told me.

Now, this forest has a warp pipe that leads to Bowser's Castle, and there's no monsters in here. That only saves me time. This forest is like a maze. I have to figure out I'm going the right way. I guess I have to follow those giant footprints. That took me minutes, but it didn't matter, because the warp pipe is now in front of me. Time to jump inside!

**Bowser's Castle 3:33P.M.**

Finally, I have made to Bowser's Castle. I'll just open the door, and hey what's this? A note? It's says:

**"If you are looking for me, my son and I are at my castle that we just finishing building at Sarasaland. We're not coming back to our castle at Mushroom Kingdom anytime soon, so you better come to Sarasaland if you want us!"**

**Hate,**

**Bowser **

That note left me silence for about five minutes! After the five minutes were up, I just had to yell out "DAMN!" I can't believe I just all the down here for nothing. Damn, that pisses me off! Well, I better go all the way back to Mushroom Kingdom, and then it's off to Sarasaland.

**Mushroom Kingdom (again) 4:20P.M.**

It's seems that in my dream, the Bowser Castle I was at was in Mushroom Kingdom, or at maybe it just seem like it was. Still, I want to repeat that whole dream, well, at least last part of it where I didn't finished. I don't even which way is Sarasaland, since I was never told all about it. Mario has only been there once, but he doesn't remember where it was. I'll ask Peach, since she's been there a bunch of times.

**Mario:** Hello?

**Luigi:** Mario, can you get Peach on the phone?

**Mario:** Yeah, sure! Peach, Luigi wants to talk to you!

**Peach:** Hello?

**Luigi:** Hey Peach, can you tell me where's Sarasalnd at?

**Peach:** Oh, there's a warp pipe at the entrance of my castle. When you get there, look behind the bushes at the left side of the entrance.

**Luigi:** All right! Thanks! Bye!

**Peach:** Wait, before you go, why do need to go to Sarasaland for?

**Luigi:** Well, you see, Bowser just made another castle there, and Daisy must be there, so that's why.

**Peach:** Oh, well, good luck then!

**Luigi:** Thanks! Later!

Well, better get going fast, because my feet are killing me!

**Peach's Castle 4:30P.M.**

Ok, she told that the warp pipe leading to Sarasaland is on the left side of the entrance. She did mention that is behind bushes, so I started to go through them. After I got out of the bushes, I found the warp pipe. This was going to be my first time in Sarasaland, so without hesitation, I jumped inside.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Now, Luigi has to do more traveling in Sarasalnd. Will be able to find Bowser's new castle in there, and save Daisy? We'll see in the next chapter!**_


End file.
